Get Ya Good
by TigreRegio
Summary: * Chapter 2 up* A new twist on Soulless...Angelus meets someone he never thought he's see again...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This takes place during Soulless and then goes off with my own spin. And let me apologize to all of you that have favorite characters.I really didn't mean to bash them.oh, and I don't own any of them either..  
  
Get Ya Good  
  
By Tigre Regio  
  
It's not a terrible thing to watch them all come and go from the roof is it? I mean a little spying that's what they all do too isn't it? Although since the Beast changed this lovely world into an undead playground I haven't seen any of the Angel Investigations crew leaving the Hyperion- well, that is except got the young one they call Connor. He seems to be the only one that has continued on as if nothing had happened. I've seen the Englishman come and go a few times. The last time he had someone dressed in red. My guess was it was some kind of oriental voodoo person. I'm not very big on religions or anything like that. Well, not in a long time anyway.  
  
I can tell the Englishman used to be a Watcher, he has that hawk-like- yet-still-missing-the-obvious look about him. Who knows what happened to his slayer. Probably got one too many killed that'd be my guess. As for the others that hang out here, the green demon, the school girl chick, her boyfriend and oh yes, Cordy, they are of no real interest or threat to me, but then I am forgetting who I actually came here for. The big guy who thinks he's so self-righteous. I saw him go in, but it's a wonder he hasn't left. You'd think with all this darkness he'd be out trying to get rid of some vermin.  
  
Hmm-intriguing, the Englishman, Cordy and Connor are leaving. Who knows where they are going but with only the less threatening of the gang there I should have no problem snooping around. What about being invited in? So what, this was a public place at one time and it still had the hotel feel to it, besides, that is one rule I can do without. Yeah, silver and holy water burn like hell, and sure the cross ca do damage, but its more of a nuisance than anything else. But the best part about this? It's called magic. I maybe a vamp, but there are no rules saying we can't incur the use of the dark arts to help us out. Just look at what the Beastie boy did. I think I can make myself invisible for a short while.  
  
I'm not going to bore you with the Latin words. And well, frankly it's none of your business. And now I'm going to walk right thru the front doors of they Hyperion and wonder around as I choose. Big guy hasn't left so I know the bastard is still around here somewhere.  
  
The skeleton crew of AI is so preoccupied with there own goings on no one even notices when the front door opens and closes with a shimmer passing by.  
  
I see the Green One is holding a bag of ice to the school girl's cheek and her boy's standing over her.  
  
"Fred, I said I was sorry."  
  
"Charles, please, just leave me alone for now."  
  
"Oh Cupcake," the Green One said readjusting the ice. "It will feel better in a little."  
  
He must have hit her. Interesting. But where is Angel? I snuck farther into the lobby and kelpt going into the offices. A black and white monitor showed a cell. Had they caged him? That was strange. Maybe his little mortal buddies had finally realized he was dangerous. What a crock. For a moment I just watched. Broody as ever, but closer than he's been in a long time.  
  
The chatter behind me continued and I blocked out all but a few choices. Angel and soul. What? I focused on those I had left behind.  
  
"I still can't believe that Angel went thru with this," Fred said. "What if Wo Pang or whatever his name is can't reverse this? What if Angel can't get his soul back Lorne?"  
  
Angel soulless? Oh, this changed my plans into something much more fun. At first I wanted to kill him when I first started searching for him, but now, this would be so much fun. All destruction.  
  
"Doll face, I'm sure Wesley's got something in mind if his Shaman buddy can't. I mean Angel-cakes has already gotten his soul back twice before."  
  
"Third times a charm," Charles said. "Besides Fred, its locked away safe. Who's gonna get it?"  
  
I laughed. Shit. They heard that.  
  
"Lorne, do you think we have another ghost?" Fred asked.  
  
"Probably sweet cheeks."  
  
Ghost my ass. I wanted to find the safe now. Let me see. If I was a big cheesy vampire with a soul, where would I hide my safe? Only one answer to that question. In my office probably behind the ugliest painting I had. Yep. That's where it was. And as for the combination, let me see. Twenty-six, seventeen, and drum roll please, fifty-three. Bingo, open safe. To those of you who don't know, Angel was twenty-six in the year 1753. Big deal right? His first year as a vampire. Cheesy as they come I'm sure.  
  
So there was his soul, a swirly glow mass of light trapped in a bottle. Now if that's not a sight, I always wondered what a soul looked like. I think I'll just hold on to this. It may come in very handy in the future. So again with the magic and send it out of sight to a safe place for a while. Now to make sure to close the safe and replace the painting.  
  
The wonder kids back in the lobby hadn't the slightest clue that I was there. Got to give it to Angel, he sure knows how to pick the good ones.  
  
Now to go see the darling Angel himself. He'd probably see me coming with those senses of his, maybe I'll sneak down with one of the gang. He'd be distracted enough that he wouldn't see me.  
  
"What do I have to do this time to get more to drink!!" I wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
"I don't want to go back down there," Fred said. I could hear the fear in her voice. Oh, he had gotten them good already.  
  
"Fine," I heard Charles say.  
  
I followed as he grabbed a glass, filled it from the fridge then headed downstairs. I stepped into the shadows as Charles put the glass on a cart and pushed it to the bars.  
  
"Next time you'll be the one shouting because it will be your blood. And then I'll go after Fred's." Angel laughed. "Get out of my face want-to- be."  
  
"Maybe next time I'll get to see a stake thru your heart."  
  
Angel smiled. "That I'd like to see."  
  
Hmph, the kid's got nothing to say to that and he just backs up the stairs. Not so hot stuff when he's by himself against the big evil.  
  
Angel picked up the cup and took a swig. How could he stand to drink cold blood and from a glass.  
  
He drank it though, even thru the disgusted look on his face. Dark and broody like always. Those dark eyes and dark hair, he was always a catch and knowing he could live forever like that-dear lord the gods were good to him. And the thirst for destruction made him even sweeter.  
  
I just wanted to watch him up close for a while. He was the old Angel, excuse me Angelus, I met so long ago. He just sat down and stared at the table that at one point I am assuming he was strapped too. Now there's a thought. But the restraints were destroyed, the thick leather broken from the table.  
  
It's such a shame. I couldn't step into his mind and see what kind of torture he had planned for those kiddies upstairs. He was always so inhuman and so sexy about it. He could slowly drive anyone insane.  
  
Hard to believe that with all those superhuman sense he really didn't pick me up on his vampire radar. But then again there is a rhyme and reason for every thought he had. He thought me already dead, probably thought I was just a memory.  
  
"Angelus," I whispered as I let the spell fade. His head jerked my direction and his every curious eyes were cautious.  
  
I spoke his name again and this time he stood and walked to the bars closest to the shadows where I was supposedly hiding. I crossed my arms over my chest as I stepped from the shadows, the leather rubbing against leather. All he could do was stare, taking it all in, the tailored leather jacket, the tight black pants, the body hugging black top, the I'll kick your ass if you give me the chance boots, and the wavy dark hair.  
  
"Hello Liam."  
  
I smiled. He was blank. Nearly three hundred years later and this was how we reunite. Me outside the cage, and him in it. I slipped into our Irish lit for a moment. "Oh, Liam, You've to remember who I am, don't ya?" I paused for a moment, switching back. "See big brother, that old Irish brogue doesn't fit me anymore either."  
  
"Cathy." There was no inflection in his voice at all.  
  
"It's Mia now Angelus." I relaxed a bit. He wouldn't be running anywhere for the moment.  
  
"Mia," he repeated, the name rolling off his tongue. Then he laughed that evil laugh. "I thought I'd killed you." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I don't own any of them.if you want a complete history of Angelus/Angel, check out the WB's website. They've got all three hundred years of terror posted. -TR  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Now it was my turn to laugh. "Some days I wish you had killed me brother. You did get rid of Papa and Mother, but me, no. You left Mother twisted on the floor of our parent's bedroom. And Papa, well, you left him with his throat torn out in the chapel." I paused to see him see him smile. "Back then I found no amusement in it, but now, that was some pretty impressive work for a fledgling vamp."  
  
"I thought so myself."  
  
"Oh, but there was one mistake. Darla wasn't there to supervise that very first victim you took without her. She wasn't there to make sure that you did the first thing that is an instinct for any predator. Kill. You didn't kill the little girl that looked up to her big brother. Should have come back for me Liam."  
  
"Angelus," he bit.  
  
"Excuse me, Angelus."  
  
"Well, like you said Cathy-"  
  
"Mia." I bit back just the same.  
  
"Mia." He smirked. "Like you said, you were a little girl. Barley eight if memory serves me-so how does an eight year old, near death, recover, grow up and become a vampire? But wait, it gets even better. How is it no one noticed considering you are the mortal sibling of the greatest demon of all times?"  
  
I laughed at him again. "Remember those gypsies that cursed you with a soul? It was one of their bands that brought me back from the edge. They took me in, changed my name, and taught me how magic worked, tried to give me a normal life. It worked about twelve years or so, then something very strange happened, Brother." I walked closer to the cage and put my hands on the steel bars. "Someone came in search of me. Someone who knew you had left a victim still alive."  
  
Dramatic pause. Okay, so being over dramatic and predictable runs in the blood.  
  
I brought my face close to the bars and locked yes with him. "Your grandsire-the Master himself. He pretended he was mortal and needed a wife. Then one night, he brought me over."  
  
Predictably, Angelus grabbed my hands. "That's all fine and dandy, but you've forgotten to tell me how you avoided the watchers. They know everything, and there is no record of you after your death."  
  
Oh, he was growly, just like he used to be when he came home from the Pubs.  
  
"Angelus, the watchers are easy to avoid. A lot easier than you think, especially when you took such flair in killing your victims. Imitating you was and still is the easiest way to cover up my existence. I especially like that phase when you were into carving the cross onto the faces of your victims. But , anyway," I said changing the subject quickly. "What it comes down to Angelus is whether or not you believe I'm your sister or not."  
  
It was hard to tell with him whether he believed me or not. He didn't want to because that would mean he screwed up, and if he did admit it, he wouldn't know what to do about it.  
  
"Oh, come on," I said as I pulled my hand from him. It's on a matter of time before those geniuses upstairs look at the monitor and see someone standing here they don't recognize."  
  
I extended my arm through the vars. "Come on, taste my blood. Don't tell me that you can't smell the ancient blood from the Master in me. It's the same blood that you tasted in that whore of a sire of yours Darla." Oohhh. Always wanted to say that to him.  
  
"Come on, Angelus," I cooed, trying to egg him on. "Just taste it. At least it would be fresher than that slop they brought you. And still warm from my victim too."  
  
Stubborn pride or just plain unanswered questions, but we just stood face to face for a few moments. I couldn't take it any longer. I jerked my other arm away from him and reached for the knife in my jacket. I pulled it across my arm and let the river of blood well upon the edge of the wound. It wouldn't be long before it would close itself back up. An open wound was pretty hard to resist-even for Angelus. He gave in and put his mouth against the wound. He drank as the wound closed. Angelus looked up at me, face smeared with blood.  
  
"Believe me?"  
  
He smiled, all fangs. "Oh yeah. Still should have killed you all those years ago." He paused as I backed away from the cage. He slammed his palms against the bars. "Now, get me outta here!"  
  
My turn to smile. "Not just yet. We've got to make a deal."  
  
"Deal? Get me out of this cage, Mia!"  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. I want the boyfriend."  
  
"Done."  
  
"And the watcher."  
  
He scoffed. "Wes? What do you want with the pretty boy?"  
  
"To play. You get the girls. I'm sure you can figure out what to do with them, can't you."  
  
"I can't wait." He rubbed his hands together. Yep, destructive evil ran in the family too. But what were we going to do with Loren and the kid? Hell, the green guy would probably hide in the closet with two vamps running around the hotel. The kid? If he became a threat we'd take care of him, but I think I'd seen enough of him at this point to know he'd settle once he realized true evil was here. Besides, he'd probably try to get back with Cordelia.  
  
I walked over to pop the locks. "Ready to bring the first course to us?"  
  
"You'd better believe it."  
  
"Then grab me." 


End file.
